


塞壬

by Esplanade_D



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esplanade_D/pseuds/Esplanade_D
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

“去你妈的。” Vincent说，眼角蝴蝶状的鱼尾纹加深了，但他没在笑。

“我是说—”

“没错，去你妈的，你没听错。”

警笛的呼啸声愈来愈暗淡，Vincent又叼起剩下三分之一的甜甜圈，手指轮流敲打车上的塑料杯托。杯托里的咖啡已经冷了，但那不是他的，所以他没去管它。搭档没再搭茬，并非因为忌惮他的脾气，而是由于多年沉淀下来的经验，还掺杂了不可说的怜悯之心。

这是在Monzo总行外蹲点的第三个晚上，到现在为止他们可以说是一无所获。虽然听起来貌似很诱人，但LA警局里没几个人真正认真对待线人模棱两可的情报，因为大家都心知肚明这次会由谁来接手。

这对Vincent来说是家常便饭了，而他的搭档还在暗盼着能赶在女儿的睡前故事前回家，同时熟练地打开车窗驱散腐烂的烟味。Vincent撇了他一眼，他手里的甜甜圈还剩一点。

“8116，目标出现，位于Sombret Street和Dandaville Lane交汇处，Armed。完毕。”

不现实的愿望破灭了。Vincent把最后一点糖霜面团摁进纸袋里，恶狠狠地把它捏成一团，扔了出去。一声不加掩饰的叹息被轰鸣声淹没。

黑色道奇Charger猛地刹住，差点撞上不知名的消防栓。两人下了车，溜到门边，对视，举枪，点头。

Vincent踹开门。是家咖啡店， 十二张桌子上都堆满了倒扣的椅子，仅剩一盏灯亮着。他们慢慢地朝光亮处走去。搭档机械式地环顾四周，Vincent也没什么不同，除了他有点充血的眼睛，在忽明忽暗中更显得发亮。

后厨的门半掩着，挑逗着来者的疲惫神经。门上贴着什么东西，但两人都决定先忽视它。事实证明，这将是他们三个晚上唯一的收获。两分钟后Vincent不甘地把每个桌子下面都查看了一遍，一个鬼影都没找到。这张便利贴后来被贴在他车里的后视镜上，扮演着一个病态的激励物。

“这将是你这辈子离我最近的一次。”

字的主人显然不在乎时间和暴露笔迹，因为就连Vincent也不得不承认，这是他见过最好的花体字。

但二十多年的警察生涯可不是吃素的。事后他抚摸着那张纸条，闭上眼，试图用意念拼凑起对方的形象，想法，感情，以及写下这些文字时的面部表情。就快成功时，那模糊的幻象无可奈何地碎裂一地。Vincent大骂出声，又想起什么似的突然噤声。泛着尿臊味和可疑分泌物味的双人床回答了他的后知后觉：他已经在汽车旅馆住了一周了。双人床是他唯一的奢侈，也许还有骆驼香烟和每天早上的例行手淫。

Justine若看到这一幕，必定会火速开始整理离婚的材料。不过现在的状况也差不多了：他几乎见不到Lauren，最近的一次是上周五半夜，他冒着被Justine用猎枪指着的危险偷偷回来取衣服时。小姑娘在虚掩的门后盯着他，他看到了，但没敢停下。这会那双眼睛又回到了他的脑海里。

Vincent留了一盏小夜灯，盖上被子睡觉。他急需睡眠，无论质量好坏。


	2. 2

一只钢笔。几簇烟灰。 这些便是Vincent注意力的独裁者；它们在透明的证物袋里毫无顾忌地展示自己。

几周前，Vincent会拒绝承认现在的他。本来Justine已经和他商量好八月份他就调换岗位，尽他所能去弥补家里长期的空缺：平整的半边床，极少取出的第三副餐具，干燥的电动刮胡刀… 他也心甘情愿地同意了。两双眼睛都映出了对方诚挚的倒影，这已是无法变更的历史。

他不是个骗子，他比骗子更惨。

LA的清晨纯洁得像乡村。Vincent一只脚抵着地板，在转椅上不规律地转圈。烟灰缸已经被清过一遍。警局里只有寥寥几个清洁工的身影，为了避免陷入思维的困境，他必须想想别的事。几圈之后，惨败。

“早上好，有什么突破了吗？”

“你的观察力被你的小女友吸走了吗，你觉得呢？”

“好吧。去不去买杯咖啡？这儿的和泻药似的，我昨天回家腿都酸了。”

Vincent起身，某个身体部位发出不详的咯吱声。

他一直很喜欢观察海平面。

警车停在离他半英里的地方，视野之外。 Lombard海滩是不为人知的一处荒地，目前还未被热情的游客发掘。也许是疯长的杂草和自由的岩石粉饰了它的秘密，无论如何，Vincent很感激它们。

他选了一块相对平滑的石头坐下，上面还附着陌生的湿度。他眯起眼睛，目光聚焦在月亮的正下方，他什么都没看见，除了墨蓝色的细微波纹如声浪一般涌向远方。 海风吹得他耳膜有点疼。或许那是海妖的歌声。 

几英里外的石堆中有什么东西在动。Vincent的右手自动摸向腰间的皮枪套。是个人影。他越来越近，最终在恰好看不清脸部轮廓的距离停住，没有继续入侵的打算。 他始终没有转向Vincent的方向，但不知为何，他坚信他知道他的存在。

五分钟，十分钟，半小时。他们共享一切。 那人是何时离开的，Vincent毫无头绪。他的存在并未让Vincent感到不适，甚至在某一秒让他产生了这都是他的幻觉的想法。他倾向把这归咎于长时间的寒冷。

不过有些时候，一点谎言也没有害处。


	3. 3

“圣诞老人。”

“什么？”

“我说圣诞老人。” Vincent擦了擦嘴，放下餐巾。

“我问你当提到灵魂伴侣的时候你最先想到的是谁，你说是圣诞老人？” Justine的声音从半开放式厨房里传来，洗碗声停了下来。

“没错。”

“解释一下。” 洗碗声仍然没有重启。

“他们本质上是一样的。信则有不信则无。”

“那你信吗？”

Vincent靠在金属椅背上没说话。过了一会，他轻轻地说：“亲爱的，这由不得我。”

Justine没再回答，洗碗声里夹杂尖锐的陶瓷碰撞声，盖过了他的思考。Lauren在楼上的卧室里关着门写作业，那时已是晚上八点半。

几个月后看来，这场几乎被遗忘的对话只是无数的导火索之一。

不是他不相信世界上能有和他完美契合的人，也不是他悲观，只是他觉得大家最终是孤独的。精神上，肉体上，思想上都是。话是这么说，当他遇到一个旗鼓相当的选择时，还是不可抑制地产生了那么点欣慰的庆幸心情。他想变成一个拥有上帝视角的观望者，从而不必参与其中；没有期望就没有失望，这是他一直相信的谏言。

床头柜上的呼机撕裂了寂静。Vincent从被窝里直起腰，打开小夜灯。

“Hanna警官？”

“什么事？”

“有一个包裹刚被送到警局，” 电话那头停顿了一下，“署名McCauley。”

说是个包裹，其实只是一个装在牛皮纸袋里的信封，封口被黑色的胶条紧紧贴上，仿佛不希望任何人一探究竟。Vincent风风火火地赶到时才过去了10分钟（幸好他没有睡觉前换上睡衣），下属对于他的迅速有点不知所措，恍惚了一下才指向他桌上的信封。

很好，McCauley果然除了指纹什么细节都没暴露，Vincent一边戴着橡胶手套检查一边想。里面只有一张纸和一张照片，都是最普遍的材质，纸上内容用LA当地报纸上的文字拼凑而成。照片却是小小的一张，相对模糊，Vincent打算把它扫描放大。

在等待下属扫描的过程中（他不大熟悉这些电子产品，除了对讲机和监视器），Vincent拿起薄如蝉翼的纸张，一字一句地阅读。不过那上面只有一行字。

“600 W. Dean Hill Ave.”

3秒钟过后他终于反应过来。前几天去Lombard海滩时路过这个地方，那是一片只有离婚富豪才住的区域，晚上灯火通明，白天荒无人烟。

一分钟后照片和扫描件被送到了他的手上。他借着警局向来慷慨的白炽灯，如饥似渴地搜刮未知的目标。但其实不必。

照片上那静默低垂的浓黑睫毛，桌上熟悉的梨形夜灯，廉价的土黄色窗帘，一切都不言自明。

Vincent头一次真正觉得自己病了，但他不想被治疗。不存在的寒冷掠过后背，他战栗了一下，决定欣然承受。


End file.
